total_drama_craziness_presents_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
Gimme a V for Victory
Quotes Recap Alex: Last time on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, the eleven remaining girls were modelling the best they can in their PJ's. For the first time, there was a tie between two girls for first place - Caitlin and Tina. The bottom 2 was Jocelyn and Octavia and Jocelyn was originally going to be eliminated, however due to an incident involving Caitlin being bashed, Loretta got disqualified. Only 10 girls remain, but only one will become the next top model. Thank God Loretta's Gone Caitlin: (Conf) Thank goodness that bitch Loretta is no longer in the game because she was a real pain in the ass. Frieda: (Conf) *sighs happily* Today is going to be a really good day because my friend Caitlin won't be getting picked on since Loretta is out of here! Tina: (Conf) With Loretta gone, I can no longer bitch fight over who's been stealing whose lipstick. Jessie: (Conf) Thank god Loretta is out of here before she can beat the shit out of me! Ciara: Alex Mail guys! Alex: (in video) Hello girls, who's ready to cheer on? Barbara: Ooh, are we going to cheerlead? Frieda: Hope so. Cheer Cheer the Pink and the White Octavia: (Conf) So here we are in the studio and we find Alex in a cheerleading outfit. Alex: Hi girls. All girls: Hi Alex. Alex: Who here likes cheerleading? Ciara: Pretty much everyone here. Alex: Well I have some good news for you all, today you will all be doing a cheerleader photo shoot! And as a bonus, our costume department have made personalized cheerleading outfits so you will all know who's wearing which one. Frieda: (Conf) When Alex said that today we're doing a cheerleading photo shoot, I was excited as fuck! Jessie: (Conf) I'm pretty sure Barbara and I would top this one because we're the two best cheerleaders at LA Senior High. Alex: Tina and Caitlin, since you both came in first the last time, who's going first? Caitlin: Tina should go first because she's a good friend to me, so I'm letting her go first. Tina: Aw thanks Caitlin. Alex: Alright ladies, you have 15 minutes to change and then we'll get started. 20 minutes later... Alex: Alright Tina, wave those pom-poms into the air. Lance: And show us your tits! Alex: Lance, get out of here. Just ignore him, Tina. Tina: Ok. 10 minutes later... Barbara: (conf) Bitch please, I am labeled The Slut Cheerleader. So I'm pretty sure I've got this challenge in the bag. Alex: Ok Barbara, I want you to jump on the trampoline and pose for me. Barbara: Ok then. Alex: Perfect! Maybe next shot, show more boob. Barbara: You sure you're not gay? Alex: Barbara, you really are a cheeky devil. 40 minutes later... Alex: Ok Jocelyn, you are the last person to do this, so do the best you can. Remember, if it wasn't for Loretta's misbehavior, you would be at home right now. Jocelyn: Probably being teased by my brother. Frieda: I hear you Joss, Dexter's a dick! Tomato Fight! Barbara: (conf) So anyways, Frieda and I were going to prepare the dinner for tonight and we found so many cans of tomatoes in one of the cupboards and decided to have a little fun with it. Frieda: Shit Barbara, most of these cans are almost expired and there's lots of them. What should we do? Barbara: Tomato fight! Frieda: IDK Barbara, I don't wanna get shit in my hair. Barbara: Oh come on Frieda, you can always wash it out afterwards. (throws tomatoes) Frieda: Ha! You missed! Oliviyah: Who the fuck threw that? Barbara: My bad. Oliviyah: I'm gonna fucking get you for that! (chases Barbara) Caitlin: What's going on here? Tina was doing my nails. Barbara: This. (throws tomatoes at Caitlin) Caitlin: (conf) So Tina and I were doing each other's nails and then we see Barbara doing some kind of tomato fight. Jessie: (Conf) OMG, I just saw Barbara with a can of tomatoes and she poured the whole fucking can on my head. Guess what I did next? Jessie: Wait Barbara, I'm going to fucking get you. Barbara: Not if I get you a second time! Jessie: Doubtful! (throws tomatoes at Barbara) Barbara: (Conf) The whole tomato fight lasted like 20 minutes. However, it took over an hour to clean up. Frieda: (Conf) Holy shit, we caused a huge mess after the tomato fight. There was even tomato on places we could not reach. Tina: Oh my god, if the janitor Consuela sees this, we're fucked. Jessie: Double fucked if Alex sees it first. Consuela: Is ok, I clean. Call-Out Time Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: I see that all of you had enjoyed this week's challenge. All girls: Yep. Ciara: We got to dress up as cheerleaders! Alex: That's right Ciara. But only 9 of you girls have what it takes to be the next top model. The judges and I will decide who has made the cut. Alex: So judges, what do you think? Chaim: Well I think Barbara nailed it. Esmerelda: D'uh! That's because she's a cheerleader at school, Kosher Boy. Chaim: Hey! I've been a man since I was 16. Esmerelda: Sorry. Elleanor: I kinda think Caitlin didn't do well in this. Look at her poses. Chaim: Cut her some slack, Loretta beat her up in the previous episode. Esmerelda: I hear you. That bitch sabotaged poor Caitlin and she isn't the first one to fuck with Caitlin on National TV. Elleanor: You mean the time when Caitlin was reported missing on TD Sunshine Season 2? 20 minutes later... Alex: Ok girls, I have 9 photographs in my hand. When I call out your name, you know what to do. First one goes to Barbara. Barbara: Ha! I knew it! You owe me 10 bucks Frieda. Frieda: Shit. Alex: Next one is Jessie. Jessie: Alright. Alex: The next three goes to Oliviyah, Frieda and Tina. 2 minutes later... Alex: Caitlin and Rebekah, please step forward. Caitlin: (conf) Well thanks a lot, Loretta! Alex: Girls as you know, I only have one photo in my hand, and that represents the person who will continue their journey to becoming the next top model. And that person is... Caitlin. Caitlin: Wow really? I'm still in? Yay! I mean, sorry Rebekah. Rebekah: That's ok Caitlin, at least you still have a shot to win this competition. (Rebekah and Caitlin hug) Caitlin: (whispers) See you Rebekah. Rebekah: Same to you and good luck in the future. Trivia * The Scores of each contestant were the following: ** Barbara - 36.5 / 40 ** Jessie - 35.1 / 40 ** Oliviyah - 34.6 / 40 ** Frieda - 34.2 / 40 ** Tina - 33.8 / 40 ** Jocelyn - 31.4 / 40 ** Octavia - 30.6 / 40 ** Ciara - 29.8 / 40 ** Caitlin - 28.7 / 40 ** Rebekah - 26.2 / 40 Gallery Barbara Cheerleader.png|Barbara's winning photo Jessie Cheerleader.png|Jessie gets second place Oliviyah Cheerleader.png|Oliviyah gets third place Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes